rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Towns
Oresfall * Shops ** Oresfall contains a Doctor, Meat shop, Merchant, Thief shop, Warrior shop, the Smith Trainer, Pit Fighter Shop, The Pit Fighter Trainer, The blacksmith that enchants swords, The lord trainer, a bounty officer, and a dungeon. Oresfall also has a speakeasy which can only be accessed by chaotic people. There is an old man that will sell tomes for 10 silver if you have mana. Oresfall is also the entrance to the Tundra. * Quests * Next to the gate at the tundra a guard will ask you if you can bring him an ice protection potion before he goes in the tundra. If the player delivers an ice potion, said player will get 40 silver from the guard. * Inside one of the buildings near the doctor, you will be asked if you can help her sick girl. Giving her a health potion will give orderly, however giving her a switch witch potion will give chaotic. If you have a health potion and a switch witch in your inventory, the health potion will take priority and be given instead of the switch witch. Alana * Shops & Places ** Alana contains a merchant and a sword shop with the Ranger armor. Alana is a small town so there isn't much except some houses, two shops, and an inn. * Quests ** Near a house, a person (Hendrick) will ask you if you can get him a turnip. Turnips can be purchased in Flowerlight Town for 4 silver.'' Completing the quest gives 10 silver and Orderly karma. '''Sentinel' * Shops & Places ** Sentinel contains a food shop, a merchant, a Warrior shop, a library, a dungeon, a bounty officer two mazes, a cauldron, a doctor, a therapist, and it is one of the fallion locations. Renova Town * Shops & Places ** Renova contains Chef trainer, Thief Trainer, a bounty officer, a pawnbroker, and someone selling prepared poison. It's not a place you can easily find, it's in the sea of dust, near the tower. It requires you to climb up the Giant's Staircase, you do not need mana climb to climb up the Giant's Staircase. Flowerlight Town * Shops & Places ** Some people don't know where it is located, it is located in the sleeping forest, it might be a little bit difficult to find. It requires mana climb to get to. Flowerlight town sells turnips for the Alana turnip quest, there's also an inn and you get dye packets there. The Dragon Knight Trainer, Tiger, also resides there. * Quests ** There is a Toilet hand in one of the buildings, and it asks for paper. Give it a love letter for orderly (obtained by speaking to the girl at the table in the same building) or a chaos tag for chaotic (can be dropped by zombie scroom) Wayside Inn Wayside Inn contains multiple trinket spawns, a lute teacher and a basement in which you buy the Illusionist outfit, which costs 50 silver. A few meters farther away from the inn is the gate which takes you to Emerald Shore , the gate can be opened by paying 5 silver to the guard or it can be climbed over using mana climb. You can also swim around the gate to get to Emerald Shore. Isle of Eth * One of the islands in the gem sea, parallel to emerald shore. You can reach it by purchasing a boat from emerald shore (10 silver) or by swimming. * Shops & Places ** On the island is Yoone, who sells seasoning for 2 silver (Note: To season meat, you need to get first skill from chef trainer, Soma). You also can find the alchemist trainer as well as trotes in front of his house. You will also find a cauldron in the alchemist trainer's house. There is also the Ashiin Trainer that teaches you Shoulder Throw (that you can get on Day 15 as an Ashiin) for 25 silver. Scroomville * Scroomville is a town that is inhabited by Scrooms. It is covered everywhere with Scroom ingredients. The Scrooms there speak a different language, so you cannot talk to them unless you are a scroom, or a botanist with scroom speech. Scroomville is just to the right of Alana, the ground is raised up a bit and from there its easy to see the entrance. * Shops & Places ** Scroomville contains an Innkeeper, Merchant, Cauldron (Not an NPC), Engineer, and a Doctor. *** The Engineer is the only NPC in Scroomville who is not a Scroom.